fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gigglepies
The Gigglepies are alien bunnies who want to sell their merchandise. No one would want to buy their stuff, but they have power over the planet. They want to destroy and take over other worlds so everyone would want to buy their stuff. who appear to be cute and friendly, but are really invaders who destroy other worlds in their quest to sell their merchandise. Characters Description The Gigglepies are the prize in Invader O's cereal. They appear cute and sweet, but they are evil rabbits that try to sell their murchandise by getting rid of the yogopotamians. Each gigglepie is a different color. Most of them are purple, yellow, or pink. Overlord Glee , the leader of the gigglepies is white. They all have a antenna on their head , indicating their personality. Like Boo Boo has a smiley face antenna because he is the funny gigglepie. Trilly the trust gigglepie has a heart, because she is very trust worthy. They also have necklaces that match their antennas. Overlord Glee has a crown necklace and a crown antenna indicating he is the leader. Also, their names match their personality. The gigglepies acted cute in front of Timmy, but Timmy was bored of cute things and knew what Overlord Glee has done. He was woried about the Yogopotamians. The gigglepies had the power to hypnotize people with their cuteness. Cosmo and Wanda loved the gigglepies because they were hypnotized . They loved the gigglepies untill they find out what Overlord Glee has done. Then they save Timmy and the Yogopotamians. The other gigglepies threw Cosmo, Wanda , and Timmy went to Yogopotamia to see why Mark Chang was so afraid. They met Trilly the trust gigglepie, she showed them all around the planet. She introduced them to Boo Boo the funny gigglepie. Boo Boo did not talk , he was a silent charater. Then Trilly lead them to the other gigglepies. The army of gigglepies threw Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy into the dark, old stone castle. that is when they met Overlord Glee. Overlord Glee explained their plan and put all the Yogopotamiansin cages. Overlord Glee was the main antagonist and the leader of the Gigglepies. He had a nice form and a scary form. Then Glee sent the other Gigglepies came and tickled Timmy. Cosmo found out that the gigglepies were made of manure. That is the rarest delicasy of Yogopotamia. Then Timmy wished the Yogopotamians were hungry. Most of the Gigglepies were eaten by the Yogopotamians, some of them got free. Trilly was not eaten, she became Timmy's pet bunny and ended up in a new box of Invader O's. Overlord Glee got free and went to Unwish Island, so did a couple of his guards. Overlord Glee kept cheering for other unwishes to attack Timmy. The other Gigglepies were standing on the stadium. The Gigglepies were mostly silent in Unwish island and Timmy's Secret Wish. Gigglepie names Major Gigglepie charaters 1.Overlord Glee , leader of the gigglepies 2. Trilly the trust Gigglepie 3.Boo Boo the funny gigglepie Minor Gigglepie charaters 4. pobocap 5. Blee Blee 6. Wa wa Trivia *The Gigglepies can be considered a parody of Care Bears. *Overlord Glee is a parody of the Gremlins since he at first looks like a cute figure being he transforms into a nasty scary figure. The only difference is that Overlord Glee can change in between his two forms while the Gremlins stay in their scary form after they transform into that said form. Overlord Glee is also like Yzma, because she looks nice but, she is very scary and tries to kill Kuzco. See also *Yugopotamia *So Totally Spaced Out *Trilly The Trust Gigglepie *Overlord Glee *Timmy's Secret Wish *Unwish Island Me, the mystery wiki recreated this article! My version is awsome! I love the gigglepies! Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Unwish Island residents